i'll take you back
by bookworm2341
Summary: this is a story about Myrnin and Ada it's a spoiler if you haven't read 'Fade Out' so the summary is inside. please R&R one-shot


**okay guys this is my first morganville vampires story it's a one-shot and i hope you like it**

**this story is about Myrnin and Ada. it came to me when i was listening to a song called 'Take You Back' thus the name and it's by Jeremy Camp. so while your reading this play the song it hepls... alot. enjoy.**

**this is when Ada dies but insted of Claire there it was Myrnin.**

"welcome" Ada said. "may i ask who you are?"

"it's me love... Myrnin"

_the only reason why i stand_

_the answer lies in you_

"wellhello Myrnin my name is... oh um Addy?"

"Ada"

_you hung to make me strong_

"oh yes Ada that's it. what doyou do?" she asked him

_though my praise was few_

"i made you" he responded

_when i all and bring your name down_

_"_oh i remember now." she sounded a little sad. "i'm so sorry i hurt you"

_but i found in you _

_a heart that pleads forgivness_

"it's okay love"

_replacing all these thoughts_

_of painful memories_

_but i know_

_that your responce will always be_

"i don't care i've always loved you and i always will" Myrnin said

"i don't feel well Myrnin can you help me?" Ada asked

_i'll take you back always_

_and even when you fight is over now_

"i... i don't know"

_i'll take you back always _

_and even when the pain is coming through_

_even when the pain is coming through_

_i'll take you back_

_"_oh. so i am unfixable? can you try and fix me?"

"i don't think i can love" Myrnin's voice cracked

_you saticfy this cry_

_of what i'm looking for_

"oh"

"you just rest"

"no i know all about that. i don't feel at all well quite beyond that. theres something very wrong with my mind. Myrnin i'm scared."

_and i take all i can_

_and lay it down_

_before the throne ofendless grace, now that radiates whats true_

"don't be love i'm not going to leave you." Myrnin said

_i'm in theonlyplace_

_that erases all these faults_

_that have over taken me_

"you know i really did love you." Ada said

"as i you. that's why i kept youfor so long. i love you so much. from the moment i saw you."

_but i know_

_that your responce will always be_

_i'll take you back always_

_and even when your fight is over now i'll take you back always_

_"_and because i love you i can't take the risk that i might hurt you again."

_and even when the pain is coming through_

_even when thepain is coming through_

_i'll take you back_

_i can only speak_

_with a greatful heart_

_as i'm pierced by this gift _

_i'll bring an offering_

_i can never thank you enough_

Myrnin had a very bad feeling "what are you-"

_you'll take me back always_

_and even when my fight is over now_

_even when my fight is over now_

_you'll take me back always_

_and even when my painis coming through_

_even when my pain is coming through_

_you'll take me back always_

Ada's image flickered inplacein place for a moment and then she said "tell Claire i'm sorry.... i love you so much and i'm sorry i hurt you"

then she was gone and the low-level hum of the computer just... died.

"NO!" Myrnin yelled "NO don't leave me! Ada please come back" but she didn't answer "i can't live with out you!" he said and grabbed a wooden stake and put it through his heart. even though it will take hours he didn't care

_even whhen my pain is coming through_

_even when my pain is coming through_

_you'll take me back_

as Myrnin took his last breaths he opened his eye's there was Claire, she ran right up to him

"Myrnin! oh my god." she said "don't worry i'll take care of this."

"no" Myrnin said weakly

"what?"

"leave me be"

"but Myrnin-"

"no it's my time. you know all you need to know-"

"but-" Claire stopped with a sob

with his last breath he said "Ada said she's sorry." his eye's fluttered closed and died. heneverthought he would go to heaven but he saw his love in a white gown, he saw her get her beautiful wings. Ada held out her hand waiting for him to take it.

he walked over and took her hand and now it was Ada's turn to watch her love get _**his**_ wings. and they walked off into heaven together forever.

**the end**

**i hope you liked it please tell me what you think and review thanks.**


End file.
